nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 98:Cydik VS Adex
Welcome to a ONE MINUTE BRAWL! Today we have, 2 of the most well-known tech users! Cydik, the mad scientist of Hero's Destiny! and Adex Zarvok Burns, the leader of the Jkirk Federation! These 2 are both fast, skilled, and have quite an amount of technology at their disposal! Which of these 2 will win and which one of these 2 will die? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:The City Time: 3:00 PM Adex was relaxing in the city. He was on vacation, something that was quite rare, almost unheard of, in his occupation. Cydik was in the city too, as he walked around, thinking up his next neferious plan. Metal was with him, waiting for the order to do something. Cydik had rebuilt Metal yet again after Metal was destroyed by Vanguard about a year ago. This time, Metal worked just for Cydik, being almost fully enslaved. Cydik soon became frustrated over his previous failures and saw Adex. He then decided to take his frustration out on Adex by smacking him in the back on the head. Adex was knocked over, but was quickly back on his feet before he punched Cydik square in the chest and knocked him back before saying "Watch who you decide to hit pal". Then he turned as he heard Metal flying towards him. Adex dodged Metal's punch and responded with a swift kick that injured Metal and Metal fell on the ground and couldn't get back up easily. Then Adex sighed and said "Even on vacation, evil doesn't wait it seems". Then Cydik said "Heel Metal, I will dispose of this vermin". Then Cydik created a techno blade and slashed towards Adex, who moved out of the way before kicking the blade out of Cydik's hand. "People like you shouldn't be playing with knifes". said Adex as he glared at Cydik. Then Cydik snarled and summoned duel cyber blades before saying "Who do you think you are"? "Talking to me, the smartest man alive, like that"? Then Adex pulled out the C-T34 shotgun and said "Your looking at the Jkirkian Overlord himself, Adex Zarvok Burns." Then he loaded his shotgun and Cydik prepared to fight! ALRIGHT! A TECH BATTLE! HERE WE GO! Adex fired at Cydik, which hit him and did major damage since Cydik was in front of him preparing a slash. Cydik then backed up and took cover as Adex said "Let's see those little blades you got do something to this piece of work I got here". Then Cydik pulled a pistol out of his backpack and fired at Adex, who evaded fire and took cover before saying "So he's packing heat too, huh"? Then Adex took out the Bemavo Grenade Launcher and fired a napalm shot that blasted Cydik out of his cover and he was wide open as Adex shot him with his shotgun. Then Cydik teleported to evade a shot from Adex. Which made Adex say "What the Hell"? "A cloaking device"? Then Adex listened for Cydik and managed to hear Cydik fast enough to block a punch from him before unloading a shot from the TC into Cydik's chest! Cydik was nearly dead and Adex kicked him on the ground and said "Yield or I will end you". Cydik then turned techno and flew over and punched Adex in the face, knocking him through a building and into another building. Then Adex got up and wiped some blood from his eye before calling in some attack drones and some support drones. The attacks drones fired missiles at Cydik, who flew past them and destroyed one of the drones before slashing a second one apart. While this was happening, the support drones were healing Adex and providing him with a shield as he regained his strength and called the drones back out of the line of fire. Then Adex fired his shotgun and scored a direct hit on Cydik that stunned him long enough for Adex to fire a napalm grenade at hit that exploded and knocked him down to the ground before Adex called in even more drones from the same platform. He then called in multiple platforms as he tried to keep Cydik busy with the drones so he could keep taking shots at him from a moderate distance. However, Cydik soon got pissed off and went techno 2 before he single-handedly destroyed the attack drones and then punched Adex flyign back. Adex tried to fire his shotgun, but Cydik smacked it out of his hands and kicked him through the city and into the countryside. Adex landed near a lake and saw the water, which gave him an idea as he stood up and Cydik landed nearby and started to walk over. Adex soon was creating ice to assist him as Cydik launched a techno blade at Adex, which was blocked by an ice sheet created by Adex that formed in front of him. Cydik then said "So you can play with ice"? "Big deal". Then he was blasted with more ice that froze his legs and started to impede his movement. Then Adex said "Now that you can't hit me or move around as much, let's have a good old-fashioned fist fight". Then Adex moved like a blur and kicked Cydik in the chin before punching him the gut and elbowing him in the chest. Cydik was stunned by Adex's speed and couldn't do much as Adex kicked him again before punching him back into the water. Then Adex froze the lake solid and said "That should take care of you". However, as Adex walked away, the ice cracked and he turned to see Cydik floating out in techno 3 form. Then Cydik said "You little bastard". "I'm gonna kill you for making me look like such a fool". Then Cydik summoned the techno armor and equipped it before saying "I'm gonna kill you now". Then Adex took out his grenade launcher and fired a grenade at Cydik, which stuck to him as he laughed and didn't notice it. Then Adex ran over to his shotgun and picked it up before running back and firing it at Cydik. Who laughed as the blast hit the grenade and it created an EMP effect that disabled his techno armor! Then Cydik said "You little piece of shit, I am a genius". "You won't beat me that easily". Then Cydik grabbed Adex by his neck and teleported them both to another planet in another galaxy. There, Adex was fighting for his life as he fought to survive against Cydik's speed and techno blades. Cydik managed to impale Adex and Adex fell to the ground, grasping his communicator as Cydik laughed evilly. Then Adex called his headquarters and said "This is Adex Zarvok Burns, requesting Orbital Strike on coordinates 34 X 67 Y 82 Z". Then he said "Don't delay, fire when ready". "Don't worry about my safety". Then he called in attack drones and support drones. The support drones started to heal him and the attack drones attacked Cydik and he started to destroy them. Adex was healed and he said to Cydik "Alright dipshit, you've got 10 minutes to beat me". "Otherwise, you're space dust". Then Cydik laughed and said "I don't need 10 minutes to beat such a fool like you". Then Adex finally got pissed off and said "Then how is it that a fool like myself has been able to kick your ass throughout this fight"? Then he looked at the sky and said "This planet is barren, there's no life I need to be concerned with". Then he entered dark form before saying "You'll need those 10 minutes I gave you". "10 minutes of you suffering is in order my friend". said Cydik as he looked pissed and prepared to fight! Then he fired a techno laser, that Adex evaded before kicking him into the air and following up with dozens of attacks that knocked Cydik around the area and even knocked him out of his techno 3 form before Adex finallt calmed down and went back to his normal state. Then Adex pulled out his shotgun and Cydik shot a virus into it that caused it to explode, which stunned Adex and allowed Cydik to smack him in the chest before kicking him in the gut and knocking him backwards into a large rock. Then Adex said "Dammit, there's no more drones to help me". Then he said "And there's still about 5 minutes left". Then he radioed a TA-650 airship and requested a pickup before saying to Cydik "4 minutes and 23 seconds left dipshit". Then he ran over and kicked Cydik before Cydik dodged a punch and punched Adex backwards. Then Cydik called in Metal, who teleported in and punched Adex before firing a laser at Adex. Adex rolled out of the way and was told on his communicator that there was only 2 minutes left until the strike. Then Cydik saw the JOSS in the area near the planet and said "What in the blue Hell in that thing"? Then Adex laughed and said "The Joss concerns you"? "It's my experimental space station". Then he said to those on the station "Prepare to pick me up with the already-notified TA-650 and also prepare the Xervedia Plasma Cannon for fire once I leave". Then the TA-650 appeared and fired at Cydik and Metal, which caused them to take cover as Adex boarded the craft and said to Cydik "I hope you like the surprise I have for you". Then the craft left back to the station and Adex was told that the cannon was ready to fire. Then Adex said "Then fire it already". Then the cannon began to glow as it charged and Cydik turned techno 3 and equipped the techno armor. Then he said "That's it, I'm pissed". "I'm gonna take this little toy he has and stick it up his ass"! Then Cydik flew up at the station as it prepared to fire the laser! Cydik flew even faster as the laser was fired and Cydik punched into it with enough force to crack open an universe! However, the laser managed to hold Cydik back as the side weapons on the station began to fire on Cydik while he tried to block the laser. Cydik was overpowered and was sent crashing into the planet, which exploded as the laser finally erupted in intensity. The explosion reduced Cydik, Metal, and the planet to dust! KO! Reasoning: Now then, this fight was a tough one to call in all honesty. Cydik had multiple forms and some great armor to assist him. But as Overlord, Adex had the power and authority over ALL of the equipment in the Jkirk Federation. Even the Techno Armor, as strong as it is, couldn't beat a planet-destroying mega-weapon like the JOSS. Honestly, just look at the difference between these 2's technology. Cydik has coded Rosa, created the techno armor, and he created his techno blades. Adex has the use of a Plasma Shotgun, a Grenade Launcher, Drones to heal him and attack his foes, and multiple vehicles to call in for a quick help. Cydik just didn't have a way to counter all of Adex's weapons. The shotgun and grenade launcher, Cydik could counter and beat. But Cydik doesn't have anything on the destructive scale of the JOSS or any of the other vehicles that Adex has at his disposal. And even Cydik can't survive a planet-destroying blast by taking it head-on. Hell, that kind of force would kill Contained Dragon Nick, let alone Cydik. So yeah, in a battle of tech, Cydik has little chance in this fight. The only way he could have won this was if I made it a straight fist-fight with no tech. And even then, Adex is faster, stronger, more durable and more skilled at fighting than Cydik. Cydik's only advantage is intelligence. (And he only leads by a hair or 2) These 2 battled in quite the epic battle. But it ended once Cydik cracked under the pressure. The Winner Is: Adex Zarvok Burns NEXT TIME The next fight has already happened. (TLK vs Squall) So the actual next fight will be the 2nd special for Season 10.